Going Under
by Cocoloco123
Summary: Was going to be called Thirteen. All Cullens. Based on the Movie Thriteen- Jazz Rose and Bells where bff's when they where human.They meet up again in Forks high.ADOPTED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hey! This is my new story! It was originally going to be called Thirteen but I decided the title Going Under – by Evanesence – would go better with the story because if you've watched the movie Thirteen-It has Nikki Reed in it! Yay!-it has a lot of drug taking and cutting in it…if you listen to the lyrics -I feel this song points on some level to abuse...she's trying so hard to escape, to "breathe" and "break through" but his abuse is so overpowering that she can't help "going under" and drowning .So yep…Oh and you know on my poll…that is if you voted it said that Rose and Bella where Bff's when they where human and got changed? Well I thought I'd change it a bit by adding Jasper – Squeal-into it also = Rose and Jasper where twins when they where human and Jasper ,Rose and Bella where really close , Jasper goes of to war and gets changed the same way he does in Twilight ,Rose gets changed like in the book also. Rose and Jasper's mom gives all friend-ship bracelets to Bella then Bella nearly dies in a Car accident and gets changed by some O.c charicters.

_i'm going under  
drowning in you  
i'm falling forever  
i've got to break through  
i'm going under_

blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so i don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so i can't trust myself anymore  
i'm dying again…

Okay sorry! It's stuck in my head XD

Hope you like the idea so far!

Love you all!

Amz


	2. Chapter 2

**B POV**

It's been 101 years since I last sow my best friends.98 years since I left Texas. 100 years ago I was Changed into a Vampire.80 Years since I found a Coven.73 years since we found out that we can live on animal blood.

Today we're going to be moving to Forks, Washington.

More years of torture in Forks high school.

"Come on Bells! We're leaving!" Hayley shouted from outside

"'kay!" I said while running down stairs.

I opened the front door and grinned at the sight. I had a BMW suburo in purple and on the bonnet was Jade and Kevin grinning at me…my grin turned into a glare. Nobody touched my car .No one.

They quickly got of the car and walked up to Alex, Hayley and Matt who where talking about witch rote would be best to take.

When they where talking I looked around at what my family looked like.

Hayley and me looked like twins .Before I was changed I died my hair bright red with black streaks in it and two coon tails. Hayley had the same but with Black hair and Blue streaks.

We also had the same hair cuts. It was medium length and we had a side fringe covering our right eye. We had different shades of black and blue streaks in different places.**(AN: Like Hayley Williams' hair in Misery Buisness)**

Our make-up was similar also – we always had colors fading into black for out eye shadow and thick eyeliner-.

We also though of the same things sometimes.

Jade and Kevin where perfect for each other. Matt had Blond hair ,he was sort of a scene dude. He always spiked up the back of his hair .Jade had Light Brown hair with dark brown high lights in it and she had a long side bang on her right eye .Jade was also a Scene kid.

Alex and Matt where the parent figures of the group. Alex had Caramel colored hair with blond high lights that wasn't much had short Blond hair **(AN:Like Carlisle)** Alex and Matt where going to stay home and work while we go to .

We where one of the most powerfull coven of vampires in the world , the Voultri are kinda scared sometimes when they come to visit us. They do it every 2 years , they spontaneously come and find us to check up on us where ever we are. And every time they come they try to convince me Hayley, Matt and Jade to join them and every time they ask we say no.

My power is pretty simple. I have a shield and my other power is when I get angry I can kill people with thunder.

My Shield is cool it's like a ultraviolet purple bubble that I can expand and shield someone or something and myself .I can also harm people with it by zapping the ones that are in my shield when I want to with lightning. I can also keep them in that bubble for any amount of time I want to. I can also stop them from moving around but I can let them move also.I can also project the emotions I'm feeling into the shield can block physical attacks and mental.

When I use the thunder part of my power I can only use it when I'm upset or angry unless I'm using it in my shields .When I'm angry I can make storms around me. Once I was pissed because Kevin destroyed my car so I accidently made it thunder and I threw him into a tornado .I destroyed the house once.

Hayley can see peoples secrets. Like before we where watching CSI **(AN:CSI IS AWESOME!!) **and she had little glimpses of the crime scene before they figured out who the murder was one of the visions- is that she sow someone wrote on the wall in blood "So Pretty I Had To Eat Him" and then another vision was a picture of a female cannibal eating a human in other words we found out that it was a female cannibal who killed the victim. She always ruins the fun in watching CSI and things like Criminal Minds **(AN: Crimanl Mind is also awesome in one episode it had Jackson Rathbone in it ,when I watched it I had tears in my eyes and I was squealing .By the way I cry when I'm exited so…i'm totally weird…anyway carry on reading pretending that this isn't even here XD)**

Matt's power is that he can levitate objects around the room .He doesn't use it much he only uses it when he really needs to like in a fight.

Jade can freeze objects in it's tracks like if a car is heading toward syou she would be able to freeze it to stop it from moving.

"Hey Bella? Are You Alright?"Jade asked looking at me concerned

"Yep just reminiscing" I said Jade just rolled her eyes and jumped into my car.

I looked around to see everyone in there own cars except Jade.

Jade told me what rote to take and we where at the new house in froks in no time.

**A/N:Hey! First Chapter! I hope you like this ^ it took me and hour to write I started it at 9 pm and finished at 10 **

**I'm the type of person who squeals when they get one review so PLEASE review!!**

_**You**_

_**Know**_

_**You**_

_**Want**_

_**To**_

_**Press**_

_**The**_

_**Special**_

_**Button!**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN :I Know I said I'd probably update in like a week but I was boared when I was meant to be studying so…and I had this story stuck in my mind all day while I was doing my exams XD**

**Bpov**

We arrived and unpacked. By the time we where done it was day light. I quickly picked some clothes – Black skinny jeans and a black corset top with red ribbon holding it together I also had a black and red death kitty jacket ..I also had my knee high converse trainers that was customized by me, Rose and Jasper.

After I dressed I went to sort out my hair .I straightened it and did my make up- grey eye-shadow and thick black I liner.

I grabbed my props and ran down stairs. For some reason I keep getting flashes of me Rose and Jazz…I haven't had any since I got changed…something up.

I looked around to see that everyone already left except for Hayley…_Well thanks guys…_

"Hey" I said she smiled she stood up and motioned for me to follow her out of the house.

Hayley jumped into her BMW M2 convertible – blue –an I jumped in the seat besides the drivers seat and we sped of to forks high school.

We jumped out of the car, I froze.

I smelt vampires .five .and there was something else that I recognized but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

We got our timetables and headed to out classes.

**LUNCH**

Me and Hayley had most of out classes together and we haven't seen an vampires. we met up at the doors to the lunchroom.

Jade and Kevin walked in first Jade in front guiding Kevin in by the hand. Everyone went quiet and watched.

And last there was Hayley and Me walking side by side, we were posing as twins because we have so much in common.

I heard two low gasps only to by heard by vampires…I looked at Hayley with a wary and confused look on my face .She had the same expression as I did. I looked over at Jade and Kevin-They already grabbed a table for us- they looked confused.

Mine and Hayley's eyes scanned the lunch room my eyes landed on 5 vampires. They where obviously 'veggies'. They where all looking at us cautiously. I gazed at each of them slowly. There was a huge muscle-y one with very short black hair who was sitting by Rose. And then there wa-

_WAIT Rose!?_ _I think I'm seeing things…_I blinked a few times and continued to look at there table. There was a pixie looking on she was short with black hairs spiking out with every direction she was leaning onto a guy with bronze 'sex' hair he was kinda boy-ish. And then my eyes landed on him. _Jasper…. What!?_...I blinked and looked between my best friends-that-where-supposed-to-be-dead. My mouth parted slightly ._It couldn't be them! Rose is supposed to be dead – killed by Royce who I killed after I got changed- and Jasper is was supposed to be dead killed by someone in the war…Then it all clicked into place…_ I Gasped and hurried to the table where Kev and Jade where sat. Hayley was looking worried then all of a sudden she got pulled into her visions. When she came out of it she was squealing like and idiot.

We all looked at her expectantly. She turned to me smiling.

"What?" I asked unsure.

She squealed loudly right in my ear and whispered "do you know one of the vampires over there?" Even though there was no point whispering they'd ear anyway.

"Uh…I-I think?" I said but out came out as a question. She squealed again but didn't say anything else.

"Um, Hayley? What did you see? "I asked annoyed.

"Ohh…..Nothing" She replayed to innocently.

I eyed her suspiciously.

"Okay" I said sarcastically.

Every now and then I kept glancing at the table full of vampires. I saw Jasper looking at me every know and then and when I caught him he looked away embarrassed. Just like he did when we where human.

The rest of the day went by slowly but still no sight of the vampires.

When we went home Hayley suggested that we play a few songs or two in my room I quickly agreed and we ran up to my room. My room had a window with a tree outside of it with my guitar resting against it.

We quickly finished the songs and I noticed to blonds sitting out side my window with huge smiles on there faces.

I grinned. Hayley squealed again I shot her a look she shrugged and ran out of the room. I shot an incredulous look at the door and turned to look out the window I opened it and I was suddenly engulfed in two bone squishing hugs.

"God I've missed you guys!" I said but it came out muffled against Jaspers shoulder.

"Same here Bells" Jasper whispered into my hair

"It's good to have the whole group back together again" Rose said.


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

Apparently there were new kids here today. Alice wouldn't stop squealing. So here I was sitting with my 'Family' In the lunch room .I keep remembering Bella, Rose and I when I was human…I haven't had those for ages…I wonder why….

All of a sudden The new kids walked into. But they weren't kids .They where vampires I immediately stiffened. That was until I nearly went into shock. That is if vampires can go into shock. I smelt Lavender and Freesia. Bella's sent but sweeter. I gasped the same time Rose gasped. Suddenly her head whipped round and she scanned our table her eyes landed on me and Rose. It was Bella!. Her mouth was agape slightly but then she grinned and turned back to her look-a-like and sat down with the rest of her coven .I took that chance to scan over what Bella was wearing. She was wearing Black skinny jeans- witch showed her ass of perfectl-_Wait! What the Hell?! Your supposed to be like her brother…even though you fell in love with her when you where human!_ Edward looked at me amused and raised an eyebrow. If I could of blushed I would have. I went back to looking at what she was wearing. And a black corset top with red ribbons hanging down behind her jacket…I'm guessing that was what held it together. _Good Lord! Was she trying to kill me!?_. A Black and Red death cat- _nope I'm sure it said kitty_.With knee high converse that me and Rose customized for her when we where human .I smiled at the memory.

Then the Bella-look-a-like had this glazed look on her eyes like when Alice has a vision, her eyes went back to normal then she squealed and kept looking in between me and Bella ….weird. All of Bella's coven turned to look at the Bella-look-a-like vamp. She turned to Bella and smiled.

"What?" the angel asked _Get a hold of yourself Whitlock!_ Edward chuckled.

She squealed. again. but this time in ,Bella's ear then she whirpered –

"do you know one of the vampires over there?" Even though there was no point whispering we'd hear anyway.

"Uh…I-I think?" Bella said but out came out as a question. She squealed again but didn't say anything else.

"Um, Hayley? What did you see? "Bella asked annoyed._See?_

"Ohh…..Nothing" She replayed to innocently.

Bella eyed her suspiciously.

"Okay" Bella said sarcastically ._same old Bella._

Every now and then Bella kept glancing at out table. I caught her eye every know and then but I looked embarrassed.

The day went by slowly and with no sight of the rest of the vampires.

We went home but me and Rose decided to track down Bella's house when we arrived I heard the most beautiful voice ever. _That sounded cheesy. Man up Whitlock!_ Rose smirked at me.

"Your still in love with her." Rose stated.

"How did you kno-! Still in love with her? How did you know?" I asked confused.

"Well when you where human it was kinda obvious that you where falling for each other. And your still in love with her. And by the look on you face just know proves my theory." Rose said casually. I stared at her.

Was I really that obvious?..._Oh I hope she didn't notice!-wait falling for each-other? Did she mean that Bella was falling for me too_?

I Shook my head to clear me hopeful thoughts and climbed up the tree that was outside her window .Rose followed.

Bella was playing a guitar and so was the Bella-look-a-like vamp. There was a C.d playing in the background that had piano and drums on it.

"_no one needs to know how we feel  
no one needs to understand  
because they can't have a hold on us  
it's not just any kind of love-_" Bella sang. Her voice was beautiful**.(Im Here by Aly and AJ.)**

When they finished. Me and Rose where smiling hugely. Bella noticed us and grinned.

The Bella-look-a-like squealed again Bella shot her a look the Bella-look-a-like shrugged and ran through the door. Bella stared at the door for a moment. She turned and opened her window We quickly pulled her into a hug.

"God I've missed you guys" Bella said against my shoulder_. Her warm breath sent shivers down my spine…wait…calm down!._

"Same here Bells" I whispered into Bella's soft-now- dyed red hair.

"It's good to have the whole group back together again" Rose said.

**A/N:Thank You For reading! Hope you liked. I know it was kinda short but…I had a mental block half way through the chapter…anyway Next chapter will be in Rose's POV and introductions! XD**

**Teapot of Karma - **

**jasperluvr95**

**I love Twilight 4 eva**

**blacknight226**

**wizziewoo123**** and all my other reviewers THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you for reviewing!! XD I'll be updating soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV

Apparently there were new kids here today. Alice wouldn't stop squealing. So here I was sitting with my 'Family' In the lunch room .I keep remembering Bella, Jazz and I when I was human…I haven't had those for ages…I wonder why….

All of a sudden The new kids walked in. But they weren't kids .They where vampires I immediately stiffened. That was until I nearly went into shock. That is if vampires can go into shock. I smelt Lavender and Freesia. Bella's sent but sweeter. I gasped the same time Jasper gasped. Suddenly her head whipped round and she scanned our table her eyes landed on me and Jasper. It was Bella!. Her mouth was agape slightly but then she grinned and turned back to her look-a-like and sat down with the rest of her coven .I took that chance to scan over what Bella was wearing. She was wearing Black skinny jean-Edward looked at Jasper oddly…He was probably thinking when he fell in love with her. If He could of blushed he would have. I went back to looking at what Bella was wearing. And a black corset top with red ribbons hanging down behind her jacket… A Black and Red death kitty jacket with knee high converse that me and Jazz customized for her when we where human .I smiled. I started to remember memories from my human life.

_Memory's_

_Age 16_

_Jazz was bringing his new girlfriend over Bella's house._

_Me and Bella where waiting when they finally arrived._

_Jazz walked in tugging a girls hand. I looked at her face. She looked just like Bella but taller…Why would Jazz date if he was in love with Bella?...It was just like him to date people who looked like Bella because he thought that she didn't like him back and blah blah blah the classic crush. When Jazz told us he had a new girlfriend Bella went on a jealousy streak but jazz didn't notice witch as good and bad at the same time. Good because Bells would have been embarrassed .Bad because they never realized they where in love with each anyway so when Bella found out he was going out with someone she found a guy who looked a lot like Jasper and started to date him…and the same vise versa. They have a lot in common._

_Age 17…months before Jazz went of to war._

_We where playing truth or dare in Bella's tree house but with a twist. If you didn't do dare or truth you'd have to drink from my moms' tequila bottle._

"_Bella truth or dare?" Jasper asked_

"_truth" Bella answered_

"_Who do you have the hots for?" Jasper asked anxious_

_Bella blushed and took a swig of the bottle. Jasper looked disappointed._

_The same thing happened vise I said. They had so mush in common._

_Back to the present._

Then the Bella-look-a-like had this glazed look on her eyes like when Alice has a vision, her eyes went back to normal then she squealed and kept looking in between Jazz and Bella ….i hope it's what I think it is. All of Bella's coven turned to look at the Bella-look-a-like vamp. She turned to Bella and smiled.

"What?" Bella asked_._ Edward chuckled I raised and eye brow Edward just shook his head.

She squealed. again. but this time in ,Bella's ear then she whirpered –

"do you know one of the vampires over there?" Even though there was no point whispering we'd hear anyway.

"Uh…I-I think?" Bella said but out came out as a question. She squealed again but didn't say anything else.

"Um, Hayley? What did you see? "Bella asked annoyed._See?_

"Ohh…..Nothing" She replayed to innocently.

Bella eyed her suspiciously.

"Okay" Bella said sarcastically ._same old Bella._

Every now and then Bella kept glancing at out table. Jasper caught her eye every know and then but he looked away embarrassed. _They're still in love with eachother! *mental squeal* _Edward Chuckled

The day went by slowly and with no sight of the rest of the vampires.

We went home but me and Jazz decided to track down Bella's house when we arrived and Jasper heard Bella's voice he had this odd look on his face. _Oh yup! Defiantly still in love._ I smirked at her.

"Your still in love with her." I stated.

"How did you kno-! Still in love with her? How did you know?" he asked confused.

"Well when you where human it was kinda obvious that you where falling for each other. And your still in love with her. And by the look on you face just know proves my theory." I said casually. he stared at me.

He Shook his head to clear and climbed up the tree that was outside her window .I followed.

Bella was playing a guitar and so was the Bella-look-a-like vamp. There was a C.d playing in the background that had piano and drums on it.

"_no one needs to know how we feel  
no one needs to understand  
because they can't have a hold on us  
it's not just any kind of love-_" Bella sang. Her voice was beautiful**.(Im Here by Aly and AJ.)**

When they finished. Me and Jazz where smiling hugely. Bella noticed us and grinned.

The Bella-look-a-like squealed again Bella shot her a look the Bella-look-a-like shrugged and ran through the door. Bella stared at the door for a moment. She turned and opened her window We quickly pulled her into a hug.

"God I've missed you guys" Bella said against Jazz's shoulder. I thought I saw him shiver.

"Same here Bells" He whispered into Bella's -now- dyed red hair.

"It's good to have the whole group back together again" I said happily.

We pulled apart and caught up with what had happened and things.

Bella said that she killed Royce because she thought I was dead. I flung myself at her and squished her in a hug. She just laughed.

"Sooooo…..Will you introduce us?" one of Bella's friends' voice came from the door way.

We turned to the voice. He had blond hair that was spiked at the back. He was holding hands with a girl that had Light brown hair with dark brown high lights and a long side bang. Behind them where two parent type figures that reminded me of Carlisle and Esme. And pushing through the door way was The bella-look-a-like.

"Oh…Right…This is Hayley, Matt, Alex, Jade and Kevin." Bella said gesturing to All of them.

"Hey…I'm Jasper" Jasper said politely , Bella smiled and bit her lip.

Hayley squealed and threw knowing glances at Jaz and Bells while All the rest of us cringed of the high pitch of her squeal.

"I'm Rose" I said after we recovered.

"Rose! Let's go! I need to talk to you! .ALONE." Hayley said dragging me out the window.

"Sure"

We ran through the forest until we where out of earshot.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Okay…Well first of all….my power is that I can tell peoples secrets" Hayley started. I grinned. Maybe she knew about Jasper and Bella.

"Sooo……Did you know that Jasper and Bella are in love with each other since they where 14?" Hayley asked looking excited.

"Yup! We have to think of a plan" I responded with equal excitement. _I think I'm turning into Alice._

We agreed to a plan and Ran back to There house.

**A/N: Hey! I hope That chapter was okay XD. I have a habit of putting XD on AN's and Reviews…anyway I want to know what you think!**

**singer654**

**love Twilight 4 eva****(Hope you get better lol ;) )**

**jasperluvr95**

**Teapot of Karma - **

**And All my other reviewers THANK YOU!**


	6. ADOPTED!

**GOOD NEWS!**

**I have found someone to adopt this story :)**

**VioletWolfsRayne**

**Thank you for reading this story so far!**


End file.
